Echo Taylor
Brief Description Echo Taylor is a world-renowned, fifteen year-old doctor and botanist. His research has accidentally funded the BIA. Before he knew the BIA was villainous, Echo signed a ten-year contract with them, which has left him basically enslaved to the whims of his evil superiors until he's twenty-five. Appearance Echo is fifteen with hazel eyes and thick, brown hair. He was born with several birth defects, leaving him with chronic asthma, heart problems, trifocals (though he usually just wears contacts that bring him to about 20/25 vision) and inhuman sexiness (his words, not mine). He was born missing his right leg, and he is missing three fingers on his left hand. He usually walks with a fake leg and crutch, but he has also worked on a mechanical prosthetic leg that allow him to walk normally (he doesn't use it often, due to its cost). Powers Echo Taylor has no powers. Family Echo has never known his family. His mother put him up for adoption the moment he was born. After working with the BIA for such time, he's been able to retrace the records from the hospital in which he was born, and found the true identity of his mother, Kaila Taylor, otherwise known as the elite, infamous BIA assassin, Indego. In his searches, he also found the identity of his father, but he was never informed of Echo's existence, and plays no role in his life. Story Echo has always been a fast learner. At fifteen, he currently owns a doctor's degree in botany. He found traces of radioactive properties in dicotyledinous plant phloem when combined with sugar and human salivate, (otherwise known as ABC bubble gum). This helped to increase funding for the Bubblegum Intelligence Agency (BIA). Once provided with sufficient cash, the BIA revealed its true purpose of destroying the world's superheroes (unless they consented to work for the BIA). Echo has made an unbreakable ten year-contract with the corporation, leaving him enslaved to the whims of his evil superiors. Due to his enhanced skill in a laboratory, Echo has been forced to design many weapons and serums to cause harm. This causes Echo to have hidden conscientious issues about his situation, which he forces himself to ignore. Since discovering his mother's identity, Echo requested her as a trainer. She was aware that he was his son, but didn't know that he was. While being trained, he once spilled that he had discovered the truth about their relationship, at which point she threw him on the ground and kicked his crutch across the room. They have never spoken about this again; but she has feelings for him brewing inside her. Indego has even gone to a few lengths in order to keep him out of harm's way. Still, the Omega Squad considers him an insider ally. He contacts them if he finds out they're in danger, and he has done secret work with the Omega Squad, though if the BIA finds out, he could lose his life. Since Echo has few to no friends, he enjoys his work with the Squad, when he can overlook that it threatens his life. They have offered him protection from BIA, but Echo has decided it is safer to serve out the remainder of his contract and run the minute he turns twenty-five. He still has a few friends on the Squad, though; he enjoys spending time with Roar and Jasmine Lee. He started developing a crush on Fantastica, but he can not tell if she likes him in return. Echo was once kidnapped by the Candesca. She intended for him to create a machine that would make her husband, Terror, and herself, strong enough to defeat Alpha. Her plan failed, however, and Echo was rescued by Speedster, who had an uneasy alliance with Indego at the time. The alliance broke off when Echo was safe. Echo recently discovered the rock tower in the Aegean Sea that held Scylla (the presumed dead Nahara Lee, Jasmine's mother). After close DNA testing nearby, he has been able to connect Nahara to Scylla. He has refused to tell anyone, however, afraid of the consequences that would occur. Personality Echo can be a very emotional person. His emotions are unstable, and he can be very unsure of himself. He is very clingy to Indego, whenever she's around. His conscience truly bothers him for the things that he's done and created; but he has forced himself to silence his conscience. He's can be sarcastic and snappy, and a bit of an introvert. He's pretty fun-loving, though, even if it's not something he has a lot of time for. He's good at communicating himself, and he's a good public speaker, even if he can be a bit of an introvert. He has an amazing passion for botany and for his research. He applies himself very well to what he does. Weaknesses Echo's insecurity about his situation with his mother accounts for most of his weakness. He's saddened by the hurt his research has caused; and would just throw it away if he had the choice. He truly cares a lot about what the members of the Omega Squad think of him, and searches for friendship there. Relationships Indego--mother Fantastica--crush Roar--friend King Bee II--friend Jack--boss